


Strung Together

by thetemptationisstrong, TheWriteLauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteLauren/pseuds/TheWriteLauren
Summary: Cat and Kara have been feeling an undeniable pull towards each other ever since Kara revealed herself after Myriad. Also Cat's employees screwed up.... again.





	Strung Together

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my awesome new friend TheWriteLauren !!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ She's the one that gave me the idea on what to draw for the Red String of Fate prompt. And she also turned out this amazing oneshot to go with it! It was really a tremendous pleasure to work with her. And I'm so glad that she's the first person I got to collab with. :D
> 
> As always, I hope ya'll enjoy!

 

“I was thinking that if we change this article on page seventeen and move it to the front we could improve the format of the…” Cat let the soothing lilt of Kara’s voice lull her into oblivion, that place between paying attention and sleep.  
  
She was utterly exhausted; they had been fixing the train wreck of an issue since six o'clock in the morning when the disaster in question had landed on Cat's desk.  She was utterly unsure how it had gotten so far up the chain without someone flagging it for its content. When they finished, heads would roll; Cat would be damned if they didn't.  
  
“Cat…. Cat?” She was jolted out of her daze by Kara's voice.  
  
She loved the way that Kara said her name. It sounded soft, sweet, perfect. She should've given Kara permission ages ago.  
  
“Are you feeling okay, Cat?” Kara asked nonchalantly, her tone betraying the concern in her voice.  
  
Cat let out a sigh, “I’m fine, Kara, just tired, as I’m sure you are as well. You know you can go home anytime right? You aren’t getting overtime for this.” Cat said. She offered Kara a small smirk, far too exhausted to give her the real thing.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes and grinned in response. "Yes, it’s all about the money for me, Cat," she teased. "I have my eye on buying up half of your company.” She stood and grabbed her purse.  
  
Cat’s throat clenched; she hadn’t actually expected her to leave. “See you tomorrow, Kiera.” she reverted the name in order to stifle the feeling of disappointment threatening to overcome her.  
  
“I’m not leaving, Cat," Kara offered her that damned smile again. "I am just going to grab us some ‘fuel’, you seem a bit tired and I know I could use a snack.”  
  
Cat laughed, “When aren’t you hungry, Kara?”  
  
Kara’s cheeks pinked and she shrugged. “I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to Noonan’s.” She rushed out the office.  
  
Cat watched her leave and felt her heart flutter as a realization crashed over her like a tidal wave. She didn’t want Kara to leave, even just for coffee. She almost got up and went with her but she valiantly resisted the urge.  
  
“Control yourself," she muttered to the empty room. She had been getting worse the more she learned about Kara. She wanted to be near her almost constantly. She’d thought that it was sufficiently in control, but it didn’t look like she was going to last for much longer.  
  
"You can do this," she said to herself. "It's not like you're in love with her."  
  
Cat froze. She was in love with Kara Danvers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kara stood in line at Noonan’s arguing with herself.  
  
She knew about Cat’s attraction to her, Rao knew she loved Cat. After coming clean to Cat following Myraid, nothing changed. Usually, when people found out, they viewed her as a goddess and savior at best and alien and subhuman at worse. But with Cat, nothing changed. She simply saw Kara as the person who she had grown up as. Supergirl was just an aspect of her life, but it wasn't her.  
  
She loved Cat, she did, and it was that love that forced her to stay away from Cat. She could never, would never, put Cat or Carter in the danger that always managed to follow her, and she would never forgive herself if one of them got hurt because of her.  
  
“Danvers……. DANVERS!” She jerked her head up and winced at the loud tone, “Sorry, sorry, that’s me.” she stuttered, and rushed forward to snatch up her order.  
  
She tossed a preoccupied “Thank you!” over her shoulder as she hurried out of the building.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cat glanced over the issue again. She was exhausted, and their night was far from over. She wanted coffee, she craved coffee, craved Kara.  
  
As if the mere thought of Kara somehow managed to summon her, Kara strolled out of the elevator.  
  
“Lucy! I’m hoooome.” Kara sang teasingly and she handed Cat her latte.  
  
“Finally," sighed Cat, trying to contain her grin. It was sweet, Kara's I Love Lucy quote. It was one of Kara's silly, weird, amazing, Cat's brain reminded her subtly, quirks.  
  
As she reached for the proffered latte she felt a strange tingling sensation, not pain, not warmth, but something in between.  
  
From the look on Kara’s face she felt it too. “What the-?" she started, looking at Cat with a bewildered expression.  
  
Cat couldn’t stop the grin from taking over her entire face as she watched a small red string slowly become visible, each end bound to their ring fingers.  
  
This caused Kara to be even more concerned, "Cat? Cat?! What is this?” she gestured at their joined hands, each still holding the latte.  
  
“Kara, are you familiar with the concept of soulmates?” Cat said. She stared at Kara, gaze not wavering. God, those eyes.  
  
Kara’s mouth opened in shock, “Oh…” she whispered, “I never thought I could have one here. I just assumed," she trailed off, her eyes slipping down to Cat’s lips and then quickly back to her eyes.  
  
“I never thought I would find mine, either," replied Cat, in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Summoning all of her courage, Kara leaned forward, closed the short distance between them, and pressed a feather light kiss to Cat’s lips.  
  
At the soft touch of Kara’s lips, Cat’s eyes slipped closed. It was just as she’d imagined, gentle, sweet, and considerate. It was perfect.  
  
Kara gave Cat plenty of time and space to move away if this wasn’t what she wanted. But, god, Kara wanted it so badly.  
  
Cat kissed her back, roughly, for what felt like an eternity.  
  
When Kara leaned back a few inches and looked into Cat’s eyes, she saw nothing but love reflected back at her. She said tentatively, trying not to let her desperation shine through, “Want to call it a night? I think your latte is cold…”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask," replied Cat. She winked.  
  
Kara cleared her throat, “What do we about the?" Kara trailed off, gesturing vaguely at their joined hands.  
  
Cat set down the now cold latte and intertwined her fingers with the tall superhero’s “I guess we’ll just have to not let go," she declared.  
  
“Never.” Kara whispered as another smile that could light all of Catco, no, all of the planet, for the next eighty-four years if it could be harnessed blossomed on her face.


End file.
